The married couple
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: Erza hasn't been on a date since god knows when, Gray and Natsu decide to change that and set her up with a friend of Grays older sister Ultear. Imagine Erza's surprised when she shows up to the blind date to find her Ex-husband Jellal Fernandes sitting there.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 _I do..._

Those were the words we said to each other on October 10, five years ago, I was 22 he was 23. I remember thinking I was I dreaming, hoping I would never wake up from this wonderful dream. But It wasn't dream, and that was the most amazing part.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" I remember whispering to him the night we got married, he gave me a small smile. "Of course we will, what would I do without my little Scarlet" he responded then wrapped me around his arms.

I think thats what I miss the most, the feeling of being in his arms...Knowing he would never let anything hurt me. Feeling a safety that I never had, When I was with him I felt safe. Its a feeling that even to this day I could never replace.

But...that was before everything went bad. It was before the lies, the backstabbing...before all the pain and tears.

I wake up, and sit up on my bed. I rub my tired eyes, I dreamed of that day again, I sigh. It has been a long time since I last I even thought of _him_. I look at the alarm clock on the bed side table, its 6'o clock in the morning.

I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom that is connected to my bedroom. I change out of my pajamas and step into the shower letting the warm water wash away my sleepiness. After I finish showering I turn off the water and put on my robe, I blow dry my hair.

After words when my hair is dry I put on my outfit I picked out yesterday. I go to the kitchen and make myself some breakfast. After Im done eating I wash my plate and head out to work. On my way there I get myself a coffee, after a while a huge building comes into view.

I park my car and walk toward the front doors, a huge sign above the doors reading FairyTail Law Firm. I open the door and walk in, greeting me is Lucy a secretary here. I walk forward to her desk, and smile at her.

I hand her a coffee I brought for her, she smiles and thanks me. I walk further inside toward my office, when I get there I see people already there waiting for me, Its Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Mira, and Cana.

I hand them all their coffee's, extra hot coffee for Natsu, ice coffee for Gray, tea for Juvia, sweet coffee for Mira, and 'Irish' coffee for Cana. I hand them their coffee and sit at my desk, I look up and see there all still my office, giving me weird smiles.

"What?" I say confused, did I forget something. Natsu breaks the silence, "Erza when was the last time you were on a date?" he asks. A small blush forms on my cheeks, "W-What?" I say stuttering. The next one to talk is Gray, "Erza we think you should go on a date before you get old and adopted 72 cats and live alone forever" he says.

The blush on my cheeks spreads, embarrassed. Mira smiles sweetly at me and walks toward me, "What they are trying to say Erza is...well, we set you up on a blind date" she says. "W-What?!" I say standing up from my seat the blush gone, and rage replacing it.

"Its nothing to be worried about, Juvia thinks this will be good for you, after all you are...single and lonely" Juvia says in an attempt to calm me down. "I am not lonely, I am perfectly happy being single for your information" I say and cross my hands over my chest.

"Pfft, yeah right, face it Erza when was the last time you got laid" Cana says. I look away from them a blush on my cheeks again, "That is none of your business!" I say embarrassed. "Come on Erza your the only single one, even flame brain has a girlfriend" Gray says, followed by Natsu cursing him out.

Mira smiles at me and walks closer toward me and puts her hand around my back, "Come on Erza you should go, plus it's only one date what could possibly go wrong?" she says. I look back at her, "Only one date?" I say needing to be confirmed.

She nods her head, "Only one date, and who knows what if you end up liking him" she says. A blush returns to my cheeks, "Who is it anyway?" I ask. Mira shakes her head, "Were not telling you his name" she says. I pout, "Can you at least tell me how you know him?" I ask.

Gray answers, "He's a friend of my older sisters" he says. I nod my head, "Fine ill go" I say. Everyone gets happy and wish me luck on the date. Mira tells me its after work, in the Italian restaurant down the street. During our lunch break Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Cana and I go back to my apartment to pick out something for me to wear.

We end up deciding on a soft pink cream colored dress, covered in lace. It has a frilly skirt that ends just above my knees, I pair it with white flats and a pearl necklace. I decide to leave my hair down in its natural state, Lucy helps me put some makeup on.

Not too much, I never usually use makeup so I don't know how to really put it on. Pretty soon the end of the day comes and my stomach is doing back flips. I leave work with everyone smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up, I decide to walk to the restaurant.

When I get there I give the host Grays name since thats the name they put the reservation under, "Oh your guest is already here" she tells me. He's already here? I look at my watch and see Its still early. I take in a deep breath and follow the host to the table.

When we get close a waitress interrupts us and tells the host something, the host apologizes and says she's needed, she tells me which table to go to, I thank her. I walk to the table and see a man's form his face is covered by the menu.

I walk closer to the table and the man puts down the menu, I smile ready to greet my blind date. But my breath gets caught in my throat, "Jellal?" I say. "Erza?" he says equally as confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Jellal?" I say. "Erza?" he says equally as confused. My mouth hangs open, so does his. But suddenly he smiles wide and stands up. "Hello Im Jellal Fernandes" he says with his hand stuck out, I look at him even more confused. He looks to the side fast then back to me, I move eyes to the side also.

Thats when I see it, Its Gray, Natsu, Mira, Cana and Grays older sister lame attempt to try and spy on our date without being caught. They're wearing over sized coats and sunglasses. Really? If your going to spy on someone at least try to look natural. I put on a smile and shake his hand, "my name is Erza Scarlet" I say.

I am about to sit down when Jellal moves behind me and begins to pull out the chair for me, I sit down. He moves to his side and sits down. I pick up the menu pick it to block the other peoples view, since Im pretty sure Mira knows how to read lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I hiss glaring at him, he glares right back at me. "I could ask you the same thing, so what now your stalking me, do you want to get back together that bad" he hiss also. "You wish!" I whisper.

We stop when we both notice that the group of 'spies' begin to move to a closer, assuming they want to hear our conversation. "Do they really think there fooling anyone with such ridiculous clothing?" Jellal says more to himself.

"Well, we better start acting like we don't know because they're coming this way" I say. I put down the menu and notice they move to a booth a couple of tables in front of us. They have a full view on me, Jellal's back is to them.

I smile wide to fool them, "Wow I haven't seen you smile so wide since when? Oh, when you used to make me go out in the middle of the night to get you strawberry cake" he says answering his own question. I still smile but giving him a death glare also, "You son of bitch, your lucky they're here or els I would have smacked you so hard by now" I say.

He smirks at me, "Im shaking" he says. I smile wide again, then kick him really hard on his leg underneath the table. He stops smirking as a look of pain crosses his face, "Whats wrong darling" I say innocently. As the other also notice he's crouching a little, he flicks me off.

The waitress comes and takes our order, Jellal orders the chicken parmesan, I order white pasta. "Will you guys want some wine-" the waitress starts. "No" we both say at the same time, she nods her head and walks away with our order.

"Since were stuck here for at least an hour might as well get along" I say. He nods his head, he looks up at me and gives me a small smile. "How have you been Erza?" he asks genially, "I have been great...Im a lawyer now" I say.

"So you finally went back to school and did your dream, huh" he says. I smile and nod my head, I take a sip of my water. "What about you...How have you been?" I ask. "I also went back to school and completed my dream" he says.

"So you finally became a doctor?" I say remembering thats what he always wanted. He nods his head, "All that studying and being in classes with people older then me worked out in the end...I actually own a clinic now" he says.

"Really?!" I say really happy for him, "That's great Jellal, you finally did it!" I say smiling wide. He smiles back at me, "Yeah...I guess we both completed our dreams, huh" he says. I stop smiling and look down, "Yeah we did..." I say. A silence comes over us, its broken however when the waitress comes and brings us our food.

We begin to make small talk again about little things, after a while we finish our dinner and eat dessert, Jellal orders chocolate cheese cake I of course strawberry cheese cake.

"Remember our first date?" Jellal suddenly says. I begin to think back I start to laugh, "Oh god" I say. "Your were so nervous, it was so sweet" I say. "I wasn't nervous!" he claims with a blush on his face.

"You're still a terrible liar Jellal" I say. "You were so nervous you fell into the lake" I say, "I tripped!" he tries to explain. "Of course you did" I say pinching his cheek out of habit. He moves away from my grasp, "You know its this type of things that make me happy were not married anymore" he says pouting.

It was an innocent sentence, he didn't mean anything by it. But the sentence brings up so many memories, many I wish to forget. It also has the same effect Jellal, he gets a distant look on his eyes. He snaps out of it and looks back at me, "Im sorry I-I didn't mean it like that" he says in a hurry. I smile at him, "Its okay Jellal, I know you didn't mean it like that" I say.

An awkward silence goes through us again, the waitress comes and brings us the bill. I reach for it but Jellal gets it first " Ill pay" he says. "Why don't we split it?" I ask, he shakes his head. "This technically was a date how would I look like letting the girl pay...plus think of this as a makeup of our actual first date" he says with a small smile.

I smile back at him, the awkwardness now gone. "Nothing would ever replace our first date Jellal, besides...it was the best date I have ever been on" I say. He looks up at me surprised, we stand up and walk toward the counter to pay.

When were done we walk out together, "Wheres your car?" he asks. "I left it back at work and walked here" I answer. "Want me to take you to it?" he asks, I am about to decline when he grabs my hand and walks me to his car not taking no for an answer. He opens the door for me and I get inside, he starts the car and drives toward my work.

It doesn't take long when we get there, I look at him and smile "I actually had a pretty good time Jellal" I say. He gives me a small smile but a sad look replaces it, "What is it?" I ask knowing he has something on his mind.

My heart starts to beat fast, I don't like when he has that look. It usually means he's about to hurt me and he knows it. It's the same look he gave me before we decided to get divorce, "It was nice seeing you Erza but...I hope this is the last time we see each other..." he whispers. My heart falls to my stomach, I give a small fake laugh "Yeah let it be the last time" I say.

"Bye Erza" he whispers, "Bye Jellal" I say then open the car door and step out. He doesn't drive away until he sees I'm in my car, I drive home in silence not wanting to listen to the radio. Pretty soon I feel tears go down my cheeks, he left me again...I let the man I love drive away...And I couldn't do anything...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day was Saturday so the office was closed, thank god because I didn't want to go in and face everyone. Im sure they are going to ask me a million of questions about the date, and I wouldn't have the answers to them.

I am laying in bed comfortably when suddenly the wall on the left side makes a loud noise I turn my head and see a hole in the wall. "What in the hell!?" I whisper to myself, there has been noises coming from the other side of the wall all morning Im assuming someone must be moving in.

But how stupid do you have to be to make a hole in the wall, these walls are pretty thick too, sound proof. The hole has to be at least big enough to fit a fist, I get off the bed and walk to the hole I look through it and looking back at me is a familiar face. "Gray?!" I yell, he looks at me equally as confused. "Erza you live here?" he asks, "Yes I live here! What the hell did you do to the wall?!" I yell in anger.

I don't wait for his answer I leave my apartment and go out into the hall way and open his door, of course its unlocked. I walk in to where my room would be, there I see him in old jeans and a black t-shirt. He's examining the hole, I walk toward him.

I also begin to look at the hole in the wall, "You better fix this hole or els" I say in a threatening voice. I see him physically shake, "Don't worry Erza Ill fix it!... in a while" he says quickly. "A while!" I say repeating hoping for him to change the answer. He rubs his neck embarrassed, "I don't have much money right now...Ill fix it in a week when I get my paycheck" he says.

I sigh, "Fine, but you better cover it" I say. His face brightens, he nods his head. Then goes to the other side of the room and gets something, he comes back with a poster of some movie. He puts the poster over the hole and tapes it.

He looks at me for approval, "Good enough" I say. I turn right around and leave the apartment, and walk back to mine. I don't go back to my room, since theres a hole in the wall I don't feel comfortable being in there. Now Gray can hear every step I take in my bedroom, I go to the living room and watch tv.

After a while I quietly walk back into my room grabbing stuff since I am going to sleep in the guest room this week apparently. I start to go through my closet getting clothes when something falls from the top shelf, I crouch down and pick it up. It's an old wooden photo frame inside of it is a picture of Grandpa Rob and a younger me and Jellal.

I smile, I haven't look at this picture since I moved here. I grab the remaining clothes and the photograph, I dump the clothes on the bed in the guest room. I put the photo on the night stand, an old memory begins to play in my head. Its when the photo was taken, Jellal and I had begged Grandpa Rob to take us to the park to play.

He agreed to take us if we finished our chores, when we did Jellal and I practically ran to the park with excitement. After playing and running around with the other kids we went back to Grandpa Rob, he was sitting under a tree enjoying the day as he read a book. We told him all about what we had done, he would smile at us as he listened closely.

A couple moments later an art student walked up to us and asked if he could take a picture of us for a family project he was doing in school, Grandpa Rob agreed. Jellal and I have huge smiles on our faces, showing our teeth not caring if some of them were missing, Grandpa is in between us smiling softly.

I am taken out of my thoughts when I remember I have to go shopping for food since I'm running low. I change into my normal outfit that consist of a skirt and white blouse, I grab my keys and wallet. I lock my door and walk to the store.

0000000000

( Gray's point of view)

I am cleaning up the apartment when my phone starts to ring, I answer it.

"Hello"

 _"Hey Gray, how's the new apartment?"_ I hear my older sister, Ultear's voice.

"Oh, its great especially compared to my old place, and...you'll never guess who's my neighbor"

 _"Who?"_

"Erza"

 _"Really! I didn't know she lived there"_

"I know right"

 _"...I have formed a plan"_

"A plan?"

 _"Yes! I know how to get Jellal and Erza to meet again"_

"What are you talking about Ultear?"

 _"Im talking about how I am going to be a future aunt!"_

"Again, what are you talking about?"

 _"I have thought of a plan of how Jellal and Erza are going to meet again, so that in the future they will get married and have a kid so I can be an aunt"_

"Aunt? Ultear what is it with you and this obsession of yours of wanting to be an aunt"

 _"Well you aren't giving any nieces or nephews any time soon and Lyon...Well...Im not even sure if Lyons into boys or girls"_

"Okay, but you don't even know if they like each other"

 _"I get a feeling they do, remember how much they were smiling and laughing at each other during their date. Plus he even drove her to her car, if it was a bad date he wouldn't have done that"_

I sight, "Okay, so whats this plan of yours"

00000000000

( Erza's point of view )

I come home with my arms full of bags of food, I manage to unlock the door I walk in, I shut the door and set the bags on the table. I begin to put away all the stuff I got, when I finish I hear the door bell ring. I walk to the door and open it.

Standing there is Gray with an 'innocent' smile on his face, "Gray, whats up" I say. "I locked myself out of my apartment, do you mind if I stay here for a while until a locksmith gets here?" he ask. I open the door wider for him, "Make yourself at home" I say.

He comes in and sits down in the couch, I hear him swear under his breath. "Is something wrong?" I ask, "Its just I forgot I was holding a sort of house warming party today" he says. He looks up at me with puppy eyes, "Would you mind if we hold it here instead, it's not many people just the usual gang" he says.

"Uh" I say not sure what to do, "please Erza" he says with puppy eyes, I end up caving in. "Sure if it's the usual gang why not" I answer, "thanks" he says. Then he stands up and goes to the bathroom, I walk to the kitchen and begin to make food for the party.

00000000

( Gray's point of view )

I go the bathroom and quickly call Ultear.

"Hello" she answers

"Ultear its me, stage one of the plan is complete"

000000000

Please Review! Hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

( Gray's point of view )

"Ultear it's me, stage one of the plan is complete" I say into the phone in a low voice not wanting Erza to hear.

 _"Good, now don't worry Ill take care of the rest"_

"Okay, I have to go"

 _"Wait Gray! Make sure that Erza does not find out"_

"Yeah, Yeah I know" I say then hang up. I walk out of the bathroom, I go toward the kitchen and see Erza cooking. "Need any help?" I ask, she nods her head and points to the chop board, I begin to chop up the vegetables.

0000000000

About 2 hours later, Erza and I are finished cooking. Erza is in the shower, I'm sitting on the couch watching tv. Once and a while looking out the window to see if the others are here. I look out the window, but something catches my eye.

I stand up from the couch and walk toward the window, outside I see a tow truck about to take my car away. "What the hell" I whisper to myself I quickly get my jacket and keys, "Erza ill be back!" I yell, I hear yell back something but I don't pay attention, I run out of the apartment.

I manage to talk the tow truck driver out of taking my car away, I breath a sight of relief when he drives away. "What are you doing out here?" I hear, I turn to my side and see Ultear. "No reason" I say not wanting to tell her about how my car almost got towed away.

"Where's Erza?" she asks, "inside taking a shower" I answer. Someone walks up to us, we both turn and see Jellal, in his hand he holds a bottle of wine, he hands it to me. "A house warming gift" he says when I take it, "thanks" I say I look and see its my favorite wine. "Jellal your just on time, like always" Ultear says.

Then a look appears on her face, she turns to me. "Gray I just remembered we forgot to get napkins" she suddenly says. I look at her confused, "What are you talking about there's some in-" I start but she covers my mouth.

"Well, I guess we should head to the store now...Jellal you should head inside I already texted you the room number so you shouldn't have any problem" she says to a confused Jellal then drags me to her car and makes me get inside.

0000000000

( Erza's point of view )

I turn off the water and step out of the shower, I wrap a towel around me. I start to look around the counter for my clothes, but I don't find them. I must have forgotten them in the bedroom. I open the bathroom door and wrap the towel tighter around myself, just in case Gray comes back I don't want the towel to fall by accident.

I walk toward my bedroom, I look around but see no sign of Gray. He must not be back yet, I open my bedroom door and scream.

000000

( Jellal's point of view )

Ultear drags Gray into her car, then they drive away. I'm still confused as to why the both of them had to go, oh well. I get inside the building with the keys Ultear handed me before she left, I manage to find the right apartment and open the door.

I just closed the door when I hear someone scream, I quickly run to the sound. I go into a room and I see Erza.

00000

I hear someone's footsteps and turn, I look and see Jellal? I quickly go and hide behind him. "What's wrong Erza?" he asks, I point to a spider on the floor. He begins to quietly laugh, a blush covers my cheeks from embarrassment "Why are you laughing?!" I yell.

"I feel like we have been in this situation before" he says then continues laughing. I begin to think back, he is right we have been in this situation before. It was after we got married, he had come home and heard me screaming. He thought the worst, but when he came to me he saw that I was just screaming because of a spider.

I smack his arm, "Just hurry up and get rid of it" I say. He grabs and couple of papers and puts the spider outside on the balcony that's connected to my guest room. I never really liked it, it sort of freaks me out so I chose my room to be the one that doesn't have the balcony.

"I still don't understand why your scared of bugs, their more scared of you then you are of them" he says as he closes the balcony door. I glare at his back, "there ugly and nasty and just creepy" I say. He turns and walks toward the night stand, he picks up the photo frame I put there earlier.

I walk toward him, I stand next to him, I also look at the picture. "I didn't know you still had this" he whispers, "Me neither I just found it this morning" I say. He smiles, "We bothered Grandpa Rob so much to take us to the park" he says. I chuckle, "He always did keep his promises" I say.

I lean against his shoulder, "Do you think he's proud of us?" I whisper, Jellal nods his head. "Yeah, I think he is proud of us" he whispers. Jellal suddenly moves away from me, I look and see a blush on his face as he rubs his neck.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, "Erza, I didn't realize you just came out of the shower" he says. I look down and realize I'm still in only a towel. A blush also appears on my face, "ill wait in the living room" he says then quickly walks out of the room.

I change into fresh clothes and brush my hair. By the time I'm done I hear other voices in the living room. All the others must be here already.

000000000

Please Review! Hope you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I walk out of the bedroom and into the living room, there I see my coworkers from Fairytail. After we all greet each other we go to the dining room, I begin to help pass out drinks and food to people, when everyone has food we all sit down around table and eat. Pretty soon we are all laughing and telling stories, "Ok next question, What is the worst date you have ever been on?" Cana says out loud for everyone to hear.

She points to Mira, "You first" she says. Mira smiles, "Well I have never been on a bad date" Mira answers sweetly. "Boring!" Cana yells, she then looks at Lucy. "Now, I know you must have a story" she says. Lucy begins to shake her head but everyone begins to usher her to tell one.

She sighs, "Come on Lucy you have to tell us one" I say, she smiles "fine ill tell you one" she says. Everyone gets quiet ready for her story, "I once went on a blind date with someone who I met online and it was going pretty great..." she starts. "Halfway through the date he gets a phone call, and says he's sorry he has to go his wife needs him" Lucy says, everyone starts laughing. "First and last time I tried meeting someone online" she says.

"Why the hell was he on a date if he was married..." Lucy says more to herself, then drinks her glass of wine. "Juvia next" Cana says. Juvia smiles and begins to think, "The worst date Juvia has ever went on..." she says out loud, then she thinks of something.

"Well, at one point during our date he started showing Juvia pictures of his tool box" she answers. Everyone stays quiet for a couple of seconds, "thats weird..." Cana says. We all agree, "What about you Ultear, Whats the worst date you have ever been on?" I ask her.

"He brought his 12 year old with him on our date" she says right away, we all start laughing. "What about you Gray?" Natsu asks, Gray takes a huge gulp of his wine. "Showed up at her place to pick her up, she was moving and wanted help loading the U-Haul" he says, we all laugh again.

"What about you Jellal, what was the worst date you have ever been on?" Gray asks, Jellal smiles. "I don't think I have one" he says. "Boring!" Cana says again, I giggle. Cana looks at me, "What about you Erza?" she asks, everyone gets quiet.

I smile and pretend to think about it, even though I know the answer right away. "I once went on a date, and half way through the police came and arrested him, I was questioned by the police for an hour before they let me go" I say.

The table erupts in laughter, I just sip my water as they calm down. After a couple of moments they do, "Who do you think has had the cutest date?" Ultear asks, all the girls smile and look at me. Oh crap, "I think Erza has" Mira says all the other girls agree.

"Wait how do you guys know?" Natsu asks, "Because were girls and we have already talked about this before, and we all agree Erza has the cutest date" Lucy says. "Really, what was it?" Ultear asks, I start shaking my head.

"Oh come on Erza tell them, or are you too embarrassed, ill do it for you" Mira says I begin to shake my head hoping Mira doesn't say it. "Erza's ex-boyfriend for their first date, took her first bike riding through the Sakura blossom trees trial while they were blooming, then they had a romantic picnic in front of the lake" Mira says, by then I have my hands on my face covering my blushing cheeks.

All the girls and Natsu say 'aww' while the boys snicker, "Thats not the cutest part, when they finish eating they started skipping rocks in the lake and he was so nervous about trying to impress her he fell into the lake" she says everyone starts laughing.

I cover my face with my hands, my cheeks are the color of my hair. I slowly turn to look at Jellal, he's already looking at me, giving me a look of betrayal. Laxus puts his hand around him and tells him to lighten up, I stand up and collect all the dirty dishes and walk to the kitchen.

I put the dishes in the sink and begin to wash them, a couple of moments later I hear someone come in. I turn and see Jellal, he stands next to me and helps me wash the dishes. We both stay quiet, guilt eating alive, I had promise to him that ill never tell anyone about our first date.

I turn to him, "I'm so sorry Jellal!" I say quickly, in embarrassment. I bow my head in shame with my eyes closed, and start rambling about how sorry I am. I feel a hand on my head, I open my eyes and look up.

Jellal is smiling at me, "Its all right Erza, I forgive you" he says then walks back into the dining room leaving me alone in the kitchen. I look at the sink and see he had finished the dishes while I was rambling.

I smile, I put the dishes away in the cabinet then walk out to the dining room. Everyone is laughing and joking around. I am about to sit back at my chair when suddenly Ultear stands up, "You know Erza can I sit there I really want to tell Gray something, and you can sit at my seat next to Jellal" she says.

I reluctantly agree, Ultear takes my seat next to Gray to tell him something and I sit in her seat next to Jellal. Pretty soon I'm laughing with my friends again over some joke Cana said. Mira claps her hands gaining everyones attention, "Why don't we play a game" she says. Almost everyone groans, Mira games usually end terribly wrong.

"It will be fun this time I promise" she says. "First everyone needs to get into partners" she says, as if rehearsed everyone partners with someone. Lucy with Natsu, Gray with Juvia, Mira with Laxus, and Cana with Ultear, 'incidentally' Jellal and I are the only two without partners so we team up.

"They so planned this" I whisper to him, he chuckles. "So what game are we playing?" I ask Mira, "We are playing..." she says thinking about it, she gets an idea. "We are playing likes and dislikes" Mira announces.

"What the hell is that?" Laxus asks. "Everyone writes down one dislike and one thing they like, and the rest of us have to guess who's dislike or like it is" she explains. "How do we do that in partners?" Gray asks.

"See thats were it gets fun, one person write down their dislike while the other one writes down something they like and all of the partners have to guess who is the one with the dislike and who is the one with the like. The pair that gets most of them right wins!" she says.

We all agree to play and begin to talk with our partners and write down our dislikes and likes. I turn to Jellal, "Which do you wanna have like or dislike?" I ask.

"Im not sure, I know if I give you 'like' you're going to write down strawberry cake, and if I give you 'dislike' you're going to put bullying" he says. I look at him, that was exactly what I was going to put.

"How did you know that?"I ask, he smiles "Have you forgotten Erza, I know you better then I know myself" he says then chuckles.

"So then what are we going to do?" I ask, "Don't worry I have a plan" he says, I smile at him. We are defiantly going to win.

00000

About 20 minutes everyone had finished and we were all ready to begin. First of course went Lucy and Natsu, "Our dislike was, the cold. And our like was, books" Lucy says. Everyone wrote down who had the dislike and who has the like then gave it to Lucy and Natsu to see who was right, it was pretty easy everyone knew that the dislike belonged to Natsu and the like belonged to Lucy.

Everyone got the point, next went Gray and Juvia. "Our dislike was, loud people. And our like is beaches" Gray says. Immediately Natsu and Gray begin to fight, Natsu saying that Gray was talking about him when he said the dislike. They go on like that for 10 minutes, they stop when I give them a threatening look.

Next went Mira and Laxus, "Our dislike was, tuna. And our like was, murder shows" she says. Everyone stays quiet for a couple of seconds, none of us knowing the answers. Although Mira and Laxus are social they never really reveal anything about them selfs they are the type of people that could know everything about you, but you know nothing about them. Maybe thats why they are such a good pair.

Naturally nobody got it right, Mira and Laxus got a point since nobody gets theirs right, they had 3 points while everyone els still had 2 points. Next up went Cana and Ultear, "Our dislike was, wine. And our like was, vodka" Ultear says, everyone laughs. "Looks like we have two alcoholics now" says Lucy.

Everyone starts to write down their answers, I write down the dislike belongs to Cana and the like belongs to Ultear. But Jellal stops me, "The dislike belongs to Ultear, she hates wine" he whispers to me. I look up at him, "You sure?" I ask. He nods his head, I erase my answers and switch them.

It turned out that Jellal was right, the only ones that got it right was Gray and Juvia, and us. Of course that was predictable Gray would know his sister and Jellal is good friends with her. Gray and Juvia, Mira and Laxus, and Jellal and I were in the lead with 3 points.

Next up was Jellal and I, "Our dislike was, alcohol. Our like was, chocolate" I say. "Erza defiantly has the dislike, I have never see drink any alcohol" Natsu says out loud. " but I have never seen Jellal drink any alcohol either" Ultear adds. Everyone looks at us confused, "Those sneaky bastards" Laxus says.

Nobody got it right, everyone put Jellal liked chocolate when in reality that was mine, although I prefer strawberries, who doesn't like chocolate? Jellal and I ended up winning, much to Gray and Natsu dismay.

After we finish the game everyone begins to head home, I clean up the mess in the dining room while everyone els talks in the living saying their goodbyes to each other. I am picking up the remaining dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

There I see someone washing them, I look and see its Jellal. "Need any help?" I ask, "Yeah can you dry them" he says. I stand next to him and begin drying the dishes, every couple of moments he hands me one, I dry it and put it away.

"Today was fun" I say in an attempt to start a conversation. "Yeah it was" he agrees, "Im surprised you still know me so well" I say. He smiles, "You were my wife Erza" he whispers. I smile, "Do... Do ever miss being married to me?" he suddenly ask me, looking at me for my reaction, my heart starts beating fast.

"Sometimes..." I answers truthfully. He smiles, "Really?" he ask not believing me, I nod my head. "Do you ever miss being married to me?" I ask, he looks at me. Not loosing eye contact for a moment, "Everyday..." he whispers. We keep our eyes on each other, neither of us looking away, slowly we both begin to get closer to each other.

Our lips are about to touch, when the kitchen door opens. We quickly move away from each other, and look at the door way, both of us blushing from almost being caught. "Oh, there you two are I have been looking-" Ultear starts, but she gets a good look at our blushing faces.

"Oh god! Did I just cock block?! Damn it! I could have been an aunt in nine months, but stupid Gray needed to drink water right at this moment...Gray!" she yells then walk out to the living room. Jellal and I chuckle, "I should be leaving" Jellal says awkwardly, "Uh yeah" I say then chuckle.

"Ill most likely see you soon, knowing Ultear" he says. I smile, "Ill see you around then" I say. He begins to walk toward the kitchen door, he turns around one last time and smiles at me, then he leaves. Every step he takes, all that goes through my mind is running to him and begging him to stay...

000000000

Please Review! Hope you liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

(Ultear's point of view)

"We are all here today because we need to think of another way to get Jellal and Erza together" I say as I point to the dream board I made of Jellal and Erza. "Any questions?" I ask to the group of people in front of me. "Yes, I have one" Lucy says, "What is it?"

"Why are we having this little meeting in my house, again, and without my permission" she says, "That is not the point Lucy, don't you get it, this is important!" I say as I walk to her and shake her shoulders. "Yes, Lucy this is very important, we have to get Erza and Jellal together!" Mira agrees with me.

"Important enough to interrupt our date" Laxus says under his breath, Mira glares at him. "Yeah I also have a question, why do the we have to be here" Gray says pointing to Laxus, Natsu and him. "Because we need a boys opinion also" I say, they groan.

"Quit whining" I say, they immediately shut up. "Now back to the problem at hand" I say and walk back to the front of the room where my dream board is. "How are we going to get Jellal and Erza together, any ideas?" I ask.

Everyone stays quiet, "Come on guys I came up with the last one, it's your turn" I say. Still silence, I slam my head on the table, Im never going to become an aunt. "I have an idea" I hear someone say, I immediately look up, the voice belonging to Mira. "Yes, What is it Mira!" I say excitedly, someone has a plan.

"What if I go and spy on Erza" she says, "Spy on Erza?" I repeat confused. "Yes, learn her schedule and find out what she likes in a guy, you know learn some background information" she says. We've been here for a good three hours and this all we have come up with, I sigh, this is going take longer then I thought.

00000000

( Jellal's point of view )

Currently I am sitting down on the couch reading a book. I hear a knock at my door, I put a book mark on the page and close the book. I stand up and walk to the door, I open it. Standing there much to my surprise is Laxus.

"Hey there Jellal" he says, "Laxus, what are you doing here? And how did you find out were I live?" I ask. "Mirajane told me, she sent me out here to spy on you" he says casually. "S-Spy on me?" I repeat, "Yeah, you know for the whole lets get you and Erza together mission Ultear and her have going on" Laxus says.

I chuckle, then open the door wider for him to come in. He goes in and I shut the door, he walks to the couch and sits down, "You want anything to drink?" I ask. "A beer if you have one" he answers, I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge.

I pull out two cold beers and walk back to the living room, I hand one to Laxus and sit down next to him on the couch. I hand him my keychain to open the beer, he takes it and successfully opens it, I take it back and open mine also.

We drink our beers and watch TV, "I still think its sort of weird how hard those two are trying to get me and Erza together" I say then take a sip of my beer. "Tell me about it, its creepy, why cant they just mind their own business" Laxus says.

I chuckle, "What would Mirajane do to you if she heard you saying stuff like that?" I ask him. "She probably would murder me and hide my body underneath the floor boards" Laxus says, we both laugh.

"Things like that make me happy I'm single" I say, he shrugs. "Its not all bad besides... With those two stubborn women you wont be single for long" he says. I look down, and smile, I wouldn't mind being back with Erza to be truthful.

"So do you like her?" I hear Laxus ask, I look up at him. Hes looking at me waiting for my answer, "Who, Erza?" I ask playing stupid. He give me a look, "Yes Erza" he says, I stay quiet. He sighs, "Look I wont tell Mirajane if that's what your worried about" he says truthfully.

"Yeah, I do like her" I answer, he gives me a toothy grin and pats my back. "Jellal you dog! I knew you liked her!" he says and starts laughing, a blush covers my face, "S-Shut up!" I say. "Hey I ain't gonna lie I was rooting for you two, now we just need Erza on board and were set" he says with a still toothy grin.

I roll my eyes, his phone starts ringing and he excuses himself and walks outside to talk. I stay in the living room and watch TV while drinking my beer. A couple of minutes later Laxus comes back in, "hey I have to go, my gramps needs help with something. If Mirajane brings this up to you, tell I was with you all day" he says. "Will do" I say, he nods his head and leaves.

000000

(Laxus point of view)

I get to my gramps place and open the door, "Hey old man I'm here! Where are you?!" I yell out as I shut the front door. "I'm up here in the attic!" I hear him say, I go up the stairs to attic. I find him sitting on the floor looking through some boxes. "Oh there you are!" he says when he sees me, "Yeah, what do you need?" I ask.

"I need you to help me look for something, an old photo album from my childhood days" he says and continues to look through the boxes. "Did they even make cameras when you were a kid?" I ask, he shoots me a glare. "Shut up and look through those boxes!" he says angrily and points to a pile of boxes.

I chuckle, "What do you need these pictures for anyway?" I ask. "Why do you always ask questions, cant an old man just look at pictures to remember the good old days" he says. I roll my eyes, and look through boxes trying to find the photo album he's talking about.

I open another box and find it, "Ah here it is" I say and pull it out, I hand it to gramps. I look back at the box and am about to put it back were I found it when something catches my eyes. Its a picture frame, I pull it out and rub the dust away, my breath gets caught in my throat.

"Uh, Gramps whos this?" I ask and show him, he looks at it and smiles. "Those two are a young couple I married back when I was still a wedding officiant, Erza and Jellal Fernandes"

000000000

Please Review! Hope you liked it :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Those two are a young couple I married back when I was still a wedding officiant, Erza and Jellal Fernandes" he answers. "Holy shit" I whisper to myself, my eyes glued to the wedding picture of man I saw less then 20 minutes ago and the girl everyone is trying to set him up with.

"Hey watch your mouth, she's a real beauty isn't she. I lost contact with them a little after that, its a shame" he says. I look over at gramps, "Did you know them? You didn't usually keep photos of people you married" I say.

"They were the foster children of a very close friend of mine, I married them on a favor. Hell, you used to play with them when you were younger, don't you remember?" he asks me. I look at him confused, "I did?" I ask him, "Yeah, you and Jellal were best friends, always getting into trouble together" he says then laugh.

"I remember the time you two came home in the back of a police car" he says, I look away from him and try to think back. Memories begin to pop in my brain, memories of me as a child running around and playing with a little boy with blue hair.

How did I not recognize him when I first saw him? I look back at the picture, Jellal and Erza and smiling at each other, Erza has her hands around Jellal's neck. She wears a simple white lace dress that goes to her knees and a white flower crown contrasting perfectly with her hair.

Jellal has a simple black shoes and pants, as well as a vest with a button up white shirt. "I cant believe they actually got married" I whisper to myself, "Well you cant be too surprised, you remember how much Jellal used to blush when you two would talk about Erza" he reminds me, I laugh.

"Yeah, they are the perfect couple" I say and look down at the photo again. I look up at gramps, "Do you mind if I borrow this" I say holding up the photo. "Go ahead" he says, I stand up from my crouching position. I open the frame and pull out the photograph and put it in my pocket.

"If you don't need any more help, I have to go" I say and begin to walk to the front door not waiting for his answer. I go down the stairs and walk to the front door, I open the door and leave. I walk to the my car and get inside. I start my car and begin to drive to Jellal's house, I can't wait to see the look on his face.

I make it to his house, I park my car in the previous spot and get out. I walk inside his apartment building and knock on his door. He opens the door and looks at me surprised just like the first time. "Laxus I didn't think ill see you again" he says and opens the door wider for me to come in.

I walk in and go straight to the living room, I sit down on the couch and pick up my beer that I had previously left on the coffee table. He sits down next to me, I look over at him. And chuckle, all of the childhood memories of us playing together going through my mind.

"You grew up just like I thought you would" I say, he looks over at me and smiles. "I see you finally remembered" he says. "You knew the entire time!" I say surprised. He chuckles, "Of course I knew, Im surprised you didn't" he says and takes another drink.

"And you didn't say anything to me" I say glaring at him, "Well you didn't even recognize me, plus I new you would figure it out at one point and you did" he says reasonably. I roll my eyes, I pull out the photo and show it to Jellal, he visually pales.

"Im hurt Jellal, you didn't even ask me to be your best man" I say, he rips the photo from my hand and looks at it. "Where did you get this?" he asks, "I found it in my gramps attic" I say casually and take a sip of my drink.

Its warm now, I get up and walk to the kitchen and get another one. I walk back to the living room and see Jellal smiling while looking at the photo. I sit back down next to him, "This brings back a lot of memories" he says still looking at the photo.

He looks away from the photo and at me, "You know I did want you to be my best man, I even tried calling you. But you were busy in collage and I couldn't get in touch with you" he says. I think back to when I was still in collage, every night I was either sleeping or studying , collage is a whole blurry memory, don't really remember much.

"So what happened? You and Erza got married and judging from the way it looks now you two aren't anymore" I say to Jellal.

He looks down, a dark look overcomes his eyes. "I don't know... Everything just went horribly wrong..." he whispers. I pat his back, "don't worry, you can back, you have a second chance now" I say in an attempt to comfort him.

He shakes his head, "I can't do that to her... I cant let her go through all that pain and sorrow again... I would much rather stay in the dark and let her find someone else who she could be happy with..." he says in a low voice.

I stand up suddenly, he looks up at me, "Come on" I say. He looks at me confused, "Where are we going?" he asks. "We are going to go out and drink, now that were old enough to, I distinctly remember us promising to go drinking on our 21st birthdays. This will make up for that" I say.

He chuckles and stands up, "Alright lets go" he says.

00000000

(Jellal's point of view)

What is that sound? I hear the melody again, I slowly open my eyes. Immediately sunlight hits them I close them again, I put my hand over my eyes. I slowly open them again, I hear the melody play again.

I turn to my side and see my phone, its the alarm I set yesterday. Its so I won't over sleep for work in an hour. I sigh, I sit up and get off the bed. I immediately feel like someone just slammed my head with a hammer.

"Fucking hangovers" I whisper to myself. I look over at the at the bed, I notice Laxus laying their passed out like a rock. I chuckle and walk to the bathroom, I close the door and turn on the shower.

I open the medicine cabinet and take out some aspirins, hoping my migraine will go away soon. I take off my shirt and am about to take off my pants when something in the mirror catches my eyes.

My eyes go wide, and without noticing I let out a scream. Laxus runs into the bathroom to see what's wrong. "Jellal what's wro-" he starts but his look of worry is immediately replaced with amusement, he starts craking up.

I glare at him then look back at the mirror, on the left side of my chest right by my heart in cursive letters are the words, no name, _Erza Scarlet._ I look back at Laxus, he's still laughing, "You know if I were you I would start checking yourself" I say in a serious voice.

He stops laughing and looks up at me, a look of horror goes through his face. He stands up immediately from his spot on the floor and takes off his shirt and stands in front of the mirror. Right next to his other tattoo that wraps around his back and chest sits a new addition.

In the same spot on the chest next to his heart in cursive letters reads _Mirajane Strauss_. "I am never going out drinking with you again" I say to him as we both look at our tattoos on the mirror.

000000000

Please Review! Hope you liked it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

"I am never going out drinking with you again" I say to him. We both look at the mirror for a couple of seconds staring at our tattoos. "Shit, Shit, shit! What the hell are we going to do!" I yell out.

I look at Laxus, he has a huge smile on his face. "Come one Jellal, they aren't real" he says calmly. I look at him then back at mirror, it defiantly looks real. "Laxus if it wasn't real then why don't you rub yours off" I say to him with my arms crossed.

He rolls his eyes and then begins to attempt to rub it off with a towel soaked in warm water when he realizes it isn't coming off he begins to rub harder. "While you do that I am going to go get me some very much needed coffee" I say and walk out of the bathroom.

I walk to the kitchen and turn on the coffee machine, while waiting for my coffee I lean against the counter and look aimlessly around the kitchen. My eyes stop at the window right above the sink, I look out and see a couple moving into the house next to mine. They're smiling and laughing as they unload the moving truck.

(Flashback)

 _"Jellal, did you really have to pay for movers to help us move into the house? Im sure we could have managed on our own" I hear Erza say as I set a box down in the kitchen counter. I turn to look at her with a smile on my face, " I'm sure we could have, but this is faster and you have too much luggage for two people to handle" I say._

 _She rolls her eyes, "I don't have THAT much luggage" she whispers to herself while putting stuff away in the cover boards. "We needed 2 moving vans for your luggage alone" I say reminding her. She glares at me, then looks around the kitchen, "Were lucky we found such a big house for what we could afford" she says. "Yeah, its a good thing grandpa Rob knew the guy that was selling the house" I say._

 _I put my hand around her shoulders, "we finally have a home to call are own.." she whispers with a huge smile on her face._

I am brought out of my thoughts when I feel someone hit me on the back, "hey you good?" I hear Laxus ask me as he drinks the coffee that was meant for me. "Yeah I'm good" I say as I put another cup on.

"So Erza, huh?" he says while looking at my tattoo. I look down at it too, "Yup, Erza" I say. "I cant believe you two were married" he says while he takes a sip of his coffee. "Is it hard to believe?" I ask. "Erza doesn't seem like the type that would even date let alone get married, and you seem almost too nice to be with Erza" he says jokingly.

"Well I wasn't very nice when we were married, not towards the end anyway" I say in a low voice. We both stay silent for a couple of seconds, "Are you going to tell Erza about the tattoo?" he asks me. "Erza can never find out about this tattoo, so you better not tell her"

000000000

 _One Week Later_

(Erza's point of view)

I take another bite of my sandwich as I listen to Mira tell me about her incident in the supermarket. "Could you believe that asshole, he is lucky Laxus wasn't there or else he would have beat him up" she says. I roll my eyes, "Laxus wouldn't have had to beat him up, one look and that guy would have went running the other way" I say.

She smiles, agreeing with me. I take off my sweater and my scarf, she looks at me odd. "Aren't you cold?" she asks while unconsciously wrapping her sweater around herself. "No, I'm actually hot. I get these random hot flashes a lot, and get this" I say then look around, "I haven't even gotten my period, if I was dating someone I would be afraid that I was pregnant" I whisper and then laugh.

Mira looks at me weird, "what?" I ask. "You do realize you just described to me symptoms of menopause" she says. I throw the salt shaker at her faces but she doges and then laughs, "I'm 27 years old Mira, I am not going through menopause!" I yell at her. "I'm just kidding Erza, although you have to admit those are two symptoms of menopause" she says.

I sigh, "Mira you do realize your older then me so you would probably go through menopause first, right?" I say, she glares at me. "One year! one year! And I'm not the one having hot flashes!" she yells at me.

We both stay quiet for a while, "Mira we are both in our late twenties and are sad and lonely" I say in a sad voice. "Speak for yourself, I'm dating someone" she says, "but you aren't married" I state giving her a look. "We might as well be, we have been together for 4 years" she says. "Yeah but you would think at this age we would at least have a kid" I say. "I could have a kid" she says, I scoff. "As if Laxus will want a kid" I say.

"if I get pregnant, Laxus will love that kid regardless" she says. "I bet I will have a kid before you" Mira says. I laugh, she glares at me, "what?" she asks. "I could have a kid if I want" I say, "Your not dating anyone" she states. "So? with this day and age I could go to a sperm bank and I am financially capable of caring for a child by myself" I say.

"Is that a challenge?" she says with a sly smile, "Mira, I don't want to have my first child because of a bet I made with you" I say. She shrugs her shoulders, "its not like we don't want a child, we will both be happy no matter what happens" she says. "You are going to be the death of me Mira" I say with a smile, she smiles. She holds out her hand to seal the deal and I shake it.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some business to do" Mira she says with a wink. I also stand up, "I do too" I say. We both pay for the bill and then leave the restaurant. I walk to my car and before I can start it, I hit my head against the steering wheel.

"Why did I make such a stupid bet" I whisper under my breath. Suddenly an idea goes through my head, I take out my phone and dial a number. I hear the other line answer, "hey its me, could you meet me at my place I have something to ask you"

000000

(Mira's point of view)

I open the apartment door and sigh, I close the door and have the urge to hit my head against the door. I take off my jacket and hang it in the hallway closet, I put down my purse and take off my shoes. I begin to walk to the bathroom hearing something coming from there, I walk outside the door when I see Laxus shirtless looking at himself in the mirror.

"Laxus?" I call out, he immediately wraps his hands around himself. "What...? What are you doing?" I ask. "Nothing" he answers too quickly, "Why are you covering yourself?" I ask. "Uh, its a little chilly in here" he answers. "Laxus, if its chilly then why don't you have on a shirt?" I ask. "I was going to put one on when you walked in" he says.

I lean against the door frame, "really? then why don't you unwrap your hands and put on your shirt?" I ask. "I will, but you have to turn around first" he says. I chuckle, "turn around?" I say questionably. "Yeah" he says, "Laxus, I have seen you naked multiple times, and I know you are not a shy person" I say in a low voice and then slowly begin to walk to him.

He begins to take steps back until he is backed against the wall, "what are you hiding Laxus?" I ask in a threatening voice. "Nothing... Honey?" he says, I rip away his arms from his chest. I then I see it, my name in cursive writing on his chest.

My eyes go wide, "Is that real Laxus!?" I yell out. I look up at him, he is blushing. I smack him on his arm, "Oh, Laxus you romantic idiot!" I say while blushing. "Wait till I tell all the girls that MY boyfriend has a tattoo of my name" I say, I hear him groan and protest.

"Oh, I also have something to tell you" I say. "What?" he asks while putting on his shirt, "you and I need to have a child" I say casually and walk away.

"Wait what?" I hear him say, I walk to the kitchen and grab a water bottle. "Why do you suddenly want a child?" he asks. "Well me and Erza made a bet..." I say in a whisper. "Oh god" I hear him groan. "Relax! I'm not saying we need a child right now! Besides I already have the upper hand because I have you" I say while day dreaming of beating Erza.

"Well I don't think that's much of an upper hand anymore" I hear Laxus say under his breath as he takes away my water bottle and takes a sip. My head snaps toward him, "What do you mean?" I ask him. He looks at me and puts down the water, "well I mean Erza is really nice and smart... so it wont be hard for her to find someone... ?" he says obviously lying.

"What do you know Laxus, spill it or else" I say threatening. He sighs, "I will tell you, but you have to keep your mouth shut because no one else knows" he says. I nod my head agreeing, he takes my hand and leads me to the living room where we both sit down on the couch.

"But you promise not to tell anyone especially not Erza or Jellal" he tells me, "I promise" I say. "Last time when I was cleaning gramps attic found a picture of Jellal and Erza, apparently 5 years ago gramps married them" he whispers. I let out a scream, "What! That stupid wench! How could she not tell me she was married to Jellal! Is that why they act familiar around each other?" I begin to think to myself seeing all the clues.

"That's not all" he says, I turn back to him. "Last week when Jellal and I got drunk its when we got the tattoos" he says. "Tattoos? He got one too?" I ask interested. Laxus smiles, "he got Erza Scarlet in cursive letters on the same spot as I did" he tells me. I let out another scream, "Wait till I bring this up to Erza" I say accidently out loud.

I look at Laxus, "If you actually thought that I expected you to keep that promise your dumber then you look" he says casually. I smack him on the arm, and then lean against him, he chuckles and wraps an arm around me. "When do you think they got married?" I say thinking about it more.

"That's not what I'm interested in knowing" he says. I look at him, "what do you mean?" I ask him. "Its obvious they would be a good couple and they still care for each other, So why did they break up?"

000000000

Please Review! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
